O Mistério da Sereias do Mal
by Lady Ludmila
Summary: Desta vez Jack faz um pacto com sereias e presisa encontrar a moça que tema marcada sereia,mais ele vê seu coração ser dividido em duas partes e agora como esses 2 problemas seram resolvidos?
1. Darcy Swann

Dia que previa chuva a noite,mais no momento um sol forte,um evento elegante previsto a noite se ouvia pelos corredores da mansão do governador de Port Royal atualmente governado por Hugo Spenser,sobrinho do ex-governador Swann após a renuncia de Elizabeth e Will.

-Madame já são 10:00 a senhorita tem um compromisso as 10:30.-Disse a empregada abrindo a cortina e pegando o vestido que ela utilizaria e saindo logo em seguida.

Darcy Swann 23 anos,cabelos castanhos escuros,olhos verdes,pele brozeada levemente devido ao seu pouco contato com o sol,se levantou em um pulo,odiava esses tipos de compromisso,colocou um vestido branco com luvas simples mais que não fizessem tanto calor,seu vestido possuias algumas pérolas brancas era pesado,foi presiso usar um leque branco para combinar com sua roupa e seu cabelo estava solto.No quarto ao lado Will já esperava Elizabeth se arrumar com um roupa muito elegante,a mesma saiu do quarto com um vestido branco cheio de detalhes amarelos,luvas de seda branca,os cabelos também soltos só que com um mecha caido por cima do olho,seu leque era amarelo com um detalhe pequeno branco,colocou um anel de casamento que ganhará de Will,mesmo não estando com um casamento ótimo tinha que manter as aparências.

Darcy saiu do quarto e encontrou Will do lado de fora.

-O que foi? A Elisabeth não te colocou para fora do quarto?... Ou colocou?-Darcy falou a ultima palavra com um ar sombrio e parando de andar esperando a resposta dele.

Ele olhou Darcy,ela realmente estava linda não podia negar,mas antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa Elizabeth abriu a porta do quarto.

-Ah... Olá Darcy... Vamos Will.-Falou Elizabeth friamente com raiva de como Darcy olhou para Will.

Ambos sairam e deixaram Darcy sozinha,que mordendo os labios soletrou algumas palavras e desceu as escadarias com alto estilo.

A noite caia com o frio e a chuva fraca,outra festa,Jack olhava a cidade presisava de uma ajudinha de Elisabeth e Will não queria assumir isso então iria fazer do jeito mais facil saquear a cidade e depois pedir a ajuda.

-Ordens senhor?-Perguntou Gibbs.

Jack sorriu e sem tirar os olhos da cidae respondeu.

-Esperar um pouco e depois AO SAQUE HOMENS!- Jack gritou enquanto mandava eles baixarem a bandeira pirata e apagar as luzes.-Naveguem por enquanto longe.

Jack pegou um garrafa de rum e começou a cantarolar a famosa canção pirata "Bebeis amigos Yo-Ho" enquanto olhava a sua bussola que apontou para a cidade fazendo Jack cuspir o rum.

-Deve ser só o ouro.

Ele balançou a cabeça e voltou a andar lamentando por ter cuspido o tão preciosos rum.

Darcy utilizava um vestido vermelho escandaloso com algumas bolinhas bilhantes como detalhe,lhe deixava um pouco voluposa,dificultava seu andar,o seu cabelo estva solto apenas com um tipo de laço prendendo alguns fios na parte de trás.

Elizabeth utilizava um vestido azul escuro seus cabelos estavam soltos e balançavam graciosamente ao vento,neste exato momento se ouvem tiros e muita gritaria,em meio aquela correria toda ela pode ver Jack atirando em Hugo,pelo mesmo ter tentado lhe acertar com a espada.

-Jack.

Falou Elizabeth baixinho,enquanto Jack passou por perto dela e disse que precisava de sua ajuda.

-Nãooooooo,não!Hugo não morra!-Disse Darcy na esperança de acordar ele.

Elizabeth puxou ela de perto do corpo desacordado de Hugo,a chuva estava mais forte agora,ela pode ouvir a gritaria baixando,ela sentiu o corpo pesar iria desmaiar.

-Elizabeth?

Darcy agora estava sozinha poderia se matar agora em paz,pegou a espada de Hugo e cortou seus pulsos,caindo no chão,vendo apenas o vulto de dois homens.

-Quem é ela?-Perguntou um deles.

Esta pessoa apontou para Darcy e a outra respondeu.

-Darcy Swann.-Respondeu o outro.

Um pegou Elizabeth e o outro pegou Darcy e sairam andando.

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

**É continua,ta muito chato esse capitulo é que ainda tem muita coisa pela frente.**

**Por enquanto eu peço reviews plisss.**

**É minha primeira fic de piratas do caribe por isso vai tar meio estranha.**


	2. Para Manter as Aparências

O dia estava com um vento seco, o tempo estava quente, a brisa era do mar.

Darcy e Lizzie passeavam pelo navio, elas conversavam alegremente mais podia se perceber o olhar furioso de uma para a outra.

As duas passaram por Jack e Will que olhavam alguns mapas, ambas soltaram um sorrisinho maroto.

-Oi Will, oi Jack.-Disse Elizabeth acenando para os dois.

Os dois olharam abismados para as meninas, mesmo sujas e desarrumadas conseguiam manter as formas, ambas usavam aquele vestido branco que se era usado por baixo do vestido, estavam já secos mais continuavam com um tipo molhado.

-Porque essas caras?-Disse Darcy parecendo não entender o motivo de ter perguntado mesmo sabendo a resposta.

Will se apressou em se recompor,já Jack não estava nenhum pouco preocupado o que levou a Elisabeth e Darcy lhe darem duas tapas e saírem rindo.

-Essa eu não merecia.-Disse Jack massageando o local da tapa.

O dia foi calmo mais Jack parecia preocupado, ele nunca era assim, acabou levantando algumas suspeitas,de vez em quando algum pirata batia a sua porta perguntando o que ele tinha mais Jack apenas respondia de uma maneira nada agradável.

-Saia daqui seu cão sarnento!

O que seria que se passava na mente do brilhante _Capitão Jack __Sparrow_?

Nem Darcy muito menos Elizabeth conseguiram arrancar qualquer desculpa dele,pelo menos ele foi um pouco educado,ele estava com algum problema.

-Ai eu te odeio Darcy.-Gritava Elizabeth.

Darcy apenas olhava ela,os piratas ficaram olhando a briga ,Jack apenas sorria.

-Parem com isso meninas.-Gritou Jack com um sorrisinho desdenhoso.

As duas pararam de brigar e olharam ele,os outros piratas logo saíram após o sinal de Jack e depois se retirou.

-Para manter as aparências.

-Para manter as aparências.

**N/A:Gente o capitulo esta triste de tão ruim. Foi o único modo de eu melhorar o próximo capitulo. Esse foi só para interter ficou terrível. Mais tem umas partes boazinhas,tenho um aviso o Barbossa e seu macaquinho só vão aparecer no próximo capitulo savyy?Eu realmente lamento por ter sido tão ruim.**

**Demorei a escrever e sair isso aqui,se quiserem pode me matar.**

**Gostou?**

**Odiou?**

**Amou?**

**Deixa uma review.**

**Jackeline16**__Esta ai o post,saiu ruim eu sei que saiu confusa,eu realmente já sabia disso mais é a primeira fic que fasso e eu particularmente,nunca me dou bem com os 3 primeiros capitulos eles nunca simpatizam comigo e eu muito menos ,com eles,mais as vezes eu simpatixo e muito,e continua a comentar viu,bjss.


End file.
